


Together

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Shifting Sands 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Childhood, Dom/sub, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse into young Fred & George in my Shifting Sands Dom/sub universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but this was written as a Happy Birthday present to our favorite twins. And because chapter 5 of Shifting Sands was a bit sadder than I intended it to be, so this is a sort-of happier apology for that.

The first time George climbed into Fred's bed at Hogwarts, Fred was relieved. His little brother—a couple seconds littler but it still counted—was his touchstone and sleeping in separate beds had thrown him off. Their mum had given up trying to force them to do so at home years ago.

"Something the matter?" Fred asked, because George was shivering just slightly. He wrapped George in his blankets and put his chin on George's head.

"Just cold," George mumbled back. "Missed you."

To anyone else, it would have seemed ridiculous. How could you miss someone when you shared the same mealtimes, same classes, same bedroom even? But it had been lonely sleeping without George's warmth beside him, so Fred understood. "Me too."

George's breath puffed out against his collarbone and neck, sending tingles up and down Fred's skin. "Fred…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm a Dominant like Bill and Charlie."

Fred laughed. "Of course you're not."

"But–"

"It's okay, George. I'll take care of you. I always will."

"No you won't." George pulled back and glared at him. "Don't lie. If I'm a submissive then someday some Dominant will claim me and take me away from you." George put his hands to his face suddenly, as if hiding tear.

Fred growled at the thought of someone taking George. "Never," he said and pulled George's hands away. "You don't have to accept anyone who'd do something like that. And… you don't need another Dominant, George."

"I'm going to want one, someday," George said. He scooted back up to Fred's body, soft tears now tickling Fred's skin. "We've been watching Bill and Charlie. We know what it's like when puberty hits."

"Neither of them have found someone. Just cause you'll want to  _do it_  doesn't mean you have to."

"But what if I do? Maybe we'll feel differently then, but I don't want to want to leave you."

"I don't want want you to either."

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

Fred smirked briefly. "Yeah." He buried his face in George's hair for a moment. "Maybe… maybe we'll find someone who wants both of us? Maybe another pair of twins, even. And we can all live together in one big house."

"That sounds nice," George said. "We've got time to look, right?"

"We have plenty of time." Fred closed his eyes and breathed in George's hair. "I'm not letting you go. Not for just any schmuck. So whoever wins your heart is just going to have to accept me too."

"And whoever wins yours will have to do the same."

"Good, glad we've agreed on that." Fred kissed the top of George's head. "Now, if you snore again, I'm kicking you off the bed."

"It's you who snores, not me."

From the other side of the dorm, Stephen growled, "You both snore. If you're done with your little love fest, will you shut up now? Some of us are actually worried about the Charms test tomorrow."

"Sorry," Fred called back, not really that sorry. Charms was easy, after all, he didn't know what Stephen was worried about.

George giggled and pressed closer to him. "Night."

"Goodnight." Fred let himself fall to sleep, happy for the warm weight at his side and determined to not let the future stand in their way.


End file.
